Beginnings
by DarkWolfKrio
Summary: They were less than friends yet more than enemies, Rion concluded as he felt Zeke's warm touch and gave into what he feared most...desire.WARNING: YAOI and BL will be in this story in later chapters. Angst and emotional turmoil included free of charge.
1. Bad Introductions

_----------------------------------------------_

The characters within the story are original characters that belong to both I and Zoshi. Please don't use them any where else without our permission.

_Thanks. _

_----------------------------------------------_

_'It's raining...again...'_, he thought dryly to himself as he heard talking still eminating from downstairs. _'How odd'_, he thought quietly as he shifted in his bed, _'How odd for her to get along so well with someone she just met'_. Pale lashes fluttered slightly over clear blue eyes as the male laid down upon his bed watching the rain make soft pitter patter noises upon the window. He let a sigh escape his pale lips and those blue eyes went to the door as another male opened it and said with a grin, "Oi...Rion, Krio wants you downstairs to meet someone."

_'Again?'_, he thought dryly as he said tiredly, "This is the third time today Red...are you sure she meant me?" Rion could only let out a sigh as Red grinned and nodded before turning and walking away from the door. It wasn't a bad life, this Rion knew, but it was getting rather boring all the same meeting new guys and listening to Krio try and find him someone, he didn't need her help. And so he took his time with dressing in a simple t-shirt and jeans and making his way downstairs to where Krio and this new person was.

Arriving upon the first floor he smiled faintly as his female self introduced him to another female she called Zoshi. Curious it was however for him to see another male standing protectively next to this woman. Krio almost never let anyone into her household especially males...

"Ah, I almost forgot, this is Zeke." he heard Zoshi say with a smile and then saw Zeke look over at him warily before giving him a slight smile. Rion couldn't help but smile back at this taller brunette. He was absolutely gorgeous even if he was a tad bit drenched from the rain, Rion mused quietly before noticing that Krio and Zoshi were no where to be found leaving him alone with...Zeke. Rion forced a smile upon his lips and asked, "So are you going to be staying with us tonight?"

Zeke watched Rion with faint amusement and replied simply, "I assumed as much since it's pouring down outside." Rion was about to answer when he heard a sharp girlish scream emanating from upstairs and then saw a blur of orange and black running down the stairs. "Rion! There's...there's this thing in my room!" It seemed the sudden outburst by the feminine looking male had taken both Rion and Zeke by surprise and there was a slight pause before Rion said simply, "Human or other Phish?" Phish looked pale as he let out a noise of surprise and hid behind the white haired male not answering the question.

"Ah...so it seems you must be the head hancho eh? Rion isn't it?" came a voice and then a soft chuckle. Rion's eyes grew cold as another male sauntered down the stairway, he had vivid pink hair and sharp amber eyes that showed a more rebellious side to them. He would be a prefect match for Phish beside the ears, tail and wings, Rion thought calmly as he protectively stood in front of Phish who he could feel trembling behind him. Then the least thing he ever expected happened...

"Zorias...we're not here to start a fight..."

Rion looked over at brunette who had just spoken and felt like thanking him...that was until the Muses upstairs noticed Phish, their favorite little boy, had started crying behind the white haired male that was the only thing between him and Zorias.

It was about to turn ugly very fast until thankfully the two women of the household returned and put their boys in line using the best defense invented...their voices.

Dinner surprisingly turned out to be pleasant, Rion noted as he chewed his food slowly and watched the many others belonging to Zoshi's household converse with those belonging to Krio's household. He had to admit it was rather amusing watching Zorias try to talk to Phish and only getting death glares from twelve different people in response. Thankfully their house was big enough for everyone to almost have their own room...however there were a handful who weren't so lucky to be alone, which he found out quite easily when he was walking back to his room only to discover that handsome brunette from earlier changing and half-naked. Stammering in surprise and embarrassment he slammed the door leaving a surprised Zeke inside. Bringing a hand to his cheek he found, to his displeasure, the familiar heat of a blush tingling under his palm.

"Um...Rion...I don't mind if...you want the room to yourself...I...I can leave you know..."

Rion almost jumped at the muffled voice belonging to Zeke's and then managed to say simply, "N-No...it's alright...just try to warn me...or something next time you decide to change..."

There was an awkward silence before Rion said through the door, "So...um...can I come in or what?"

No answer.

_'Great...'_, he thought to himself before he slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside his room, closing the door behind himself. Rion jumped slightly as he felt a hand run down his arm and lock the door and then Zeke's soft voice in his ear.

"You know why we're roomed together...don't you? And you know why Zoshi decided to bring half her household with her..."

_'His words are simple yet seductive in their own way...'_, the white haired male thought as he closed his eyes tempted to push Zeke's alluring warm body away. _'I've been alone so long'_, he thought firmly to himself, _'...that's why...I'm not pushing him away...'_ It was all too sudden, he decided quickly as he felt a hand drop lower from it's spot on his stomach. In one smooth motion Zeke was lying flat upon his back groaning with Rion was standing over him, his blue eyes harsh as he hissed venomously, "How dare you...you...you...**bastard!**"

He didn't think as he swiftly unlocked the door and left the room, slamming his door...

_'Anywhere is better than being trapped with him'_, Rion thought bitterly. He couldn't understand the pang of hurt in his chest as he put on his shoes and ran out of the house and into the rain. It seemed like it had been hours as Rion drew closer to the woods...but all thoughts of reason drove out of his head as he continued on, intent on seeking solace within the trees.

Soon the rain felt like pellets against his cold body as he ran aimlessly through the trees, as if searching for something...

Legs gave way from beneath him as Rion fell to the ground panting slightly, his white hair plastered to his chilled skin. He decided to just sit there, in the mud and dripping wet and weak from running. _'And...And maybe get him out of my mind...'_, Rion thought bitterly as he raised his head towards the sky and closed his eyes.

It was maybe half an hour before a voice snapped him out of his cold-induced daze...

"Rion? What are you doing out here?"

Blinking he looked over at a familiar face and smiled faintly, "Ukil...I found you." He was trembling almost violently now from the cold, and the other male seemed to notice this as he drew closer revealing he was no man...but a naga. His movements seemed a bit sluggish as he drew close to the trembling man. _'Probably because of the cold...'_, Rion thought quietly as his vision grew blurry and he saw his friend's worried face...

**And then nothing...**


	2. Friends?

---------------------------------  
Characters mentioned within the story belong to both Zoshi and myself. Please do not use without our permission.

_Thanks._  
---------------------------------

When Rion woke he could hear the faint crackling of a fire. His vision was still blurry but he could still see vague shapes...his body was trembling. He felt cold, so cold even though he was next to a warm fire. Rion felt faint touches of a cool rag and realized he was sweating...almost too much. 

"Rion?"

Tilting his head slightly he heard himself say in a hoarse whisper, "How...How long was I out?" His head was throbbing and he could barely feel his hands and feet. There was silence and then that same soft voice said quietly, "Two days...you just broke your fever..." Rion nodded slightly and drifted back once more into darkness...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukil watched worriedly as his friend faded in and out of conciousness and turned to the other figure beside him saying softly, "Raxis...Krio...she...she won't be too pleased about all this you know." The younger naga watched his cousin move beside him and smile gently at him, his scarred face gentled by the firelight, "Don't worry. I'll talk to her..." Ukil nodded slightly and gently brushed a strand of sweaty white hair from Rion's face, "Why do you think he ran out here?" He could see Raxis shrug from the corner of his eyes and heard the older naga say simply, "Perhaps something scared him. Something he didn't want to feel..." Ukil was about to question what Raxis had meant but the other merely gave him a faint smile and dissapeared into the darkness of the cave that was home to all of the nagas under Krio's care...

The younger of the two merely sighed and shook his head murmuring to himself, "Crazy venom naga...he knows something..." He however didn't see the shy little naga watching him from the darkness...one of Zoshi's many nagas who had found refuge in the cave. Nor did he seem to notice that they were not the only ones to know Rion was weakened by fever...he didn't see the crow-like creature fly off silently back to it's master.

Back at the house everyone seemed to be on edge, Rion's sudden disappearence had not been easily looked over. Especially by Phish and Krio. Krio however wouldn't let it show she was clearly worried about her precious male self. Oh no. One sign of weakness on her half and her Muses would take over instantly. Phish on the other hand seemed to take it a lot rougher. Rion was like a protective older brother...someone he could run to if he needed to cry or tell him something. And he missed him dearly. It showed in the way he dressed, baggy and dark clothing in place of his girly bright clothing. And he seemed to keep to himself, something very un-Phish like. Word still hadn't reached the house that Rion wasn't lost and merely had a high fever.

Going to the garden in the back he frowned and curled up under the tree, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears threatened to fall as he closed his eyes and hugged his legs tighter. So lost in his thoughts he didn't realize someone had sat down beside him until he felt a gentle hand brush away his tears. Without even thinking or knowing who it was, he flung himself onto the person and hugged them tightly, his face buried in their chest.

Zorias was taken by surprise as he felt Phish's thin arms wrap around him and the other started crying. He wasn't the type to comfort nor was he really sure how to and this...well this was definately something he wasn't expecting when he decided to go and flirt with the dark stranger under the tree. Slowly almost hesitantly he wrapped his arms about the sobbing frame of Phish and whispered soft soothing words. He almost breathed out a sigh of relief when Phish stopped crying. But that too was short lived as he felt the man stiffen in his arms almost immediately after he started talking.

"Hey...Phish? Are you...are you alright?"

He honestly felt his heart wrench as Phish lifted his head to look at him. _'Such sad eyes...' _, he thought quietly as he looked back. But almost immediately his eyes turned to one almost like a deer's, scared almost terrified he stammered out, "L-L-Let me go...P-Please..." Phish's voice quivered as if he were torn between staying here and getting away as fast as possible.

Zorias merely smiled charmingly and said simply, "I hate to point this out but...you're holding onto me too..." He all the sudden thought it was adorable as Phish got this twisted expression on his face part nervous and part something else...perhaps embarrassment? Either way seeing Phish get red all the sudden was overwhelmingly cute. Plus the way the other man seemed to start rambling absolute incoherent word mush when he seemed to get flustered. Zorias brought an end to that though as he brought a finger to the other's lips and whispered in a sinfully sultry tone,

"Shhh...why don't you put your mouth to some good use huh? Mmm...I wonder how flushed I can get you with all these clothes between us..."

Phish's face seemed to heat up and he started to move until he felt something hard against his thigh, his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. This only seemed to make Zorias grin as the other male purred softly, "Oh...took you long enough to notice..." And just as Phish was going to say something to argue he felt warmth against his lips and an ardent tongue teasingly flick inside his mouth causing him to gasp. Seeming to find enough strength Phish pulled away, his breath a little ragged and off beat. His legs quivered beneath him as he wriggled out of Zorias's arms and blushing darkly took off running into the house with embarrassment.

Zorias could only grin and chuckle, "So I guess we're friends now." He had after all found some enjoyment in going outside.

However it should be well know that poor Phish was not the only one having a hard time keeping their suitors at bay. One of Zoshi's boy, a cat boy to be exact was currently walking swiftly out of one of the rooms, a faint red-ish tinge upon his pale cheeks. It seemed he had apparently caught the eye of one of Krio's more deadly boys Feng Shui. And now he was having a hard time shaking off the lusting tiger demon who constantly preyed on him. It wasn't as if the tiger was doing anything that hurt...it was only that...he, Sake, wasn't quite sure how to react to such flattery of both words and touch.

To add to things he currently was so deep in thought he didn't see Phish coming.

Unfortunately for both of them neither bothered to look up as they mused through their thoughts.

With a spectacular crash and tangle of arms, legs and tail the two collided to fell to the ground from the impact. Groaning Sake opened his mouth to yell at the boy but stopped seeing the poor state Phish was in. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before questioning, "Zorias?" Sake watched as the other's lower lip quivered and he nodded before asking curiously, "Sephreon or Feng Shui?" Sake sighed and muttered, "The tiger of course." The cat boy was glad to see that caused Phish to chuckle and smiled faintly before holding out his hand to the other saying, "I'm Sake by the way..." He watched as the other returned the smile and said, "I'm Phish...with a P." Sake couldn't help but chuckle and said, "So...how about we help each other out huh?" Phish nodded and carefully untangled himself from the cat boy before helping Sake to his feet.

He was glad he had run into Sake, finally he had someone to talk to who didn't want to constantly get into his pants.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukil stirred from his sleep as he heard someone enter the cave. His cold eyes slid open and he watched as a cloaked figure crept closer before kneeling next to Rion. He smiled to himself, taking a wild guess who it was.

"So you make him run away and then come and find him?"

Everything seemed to happen in an instant and stopped with the cloaked figure struggling in Ukil's powerful coils of his tail. He tightened his grip hissing softly, "I should kill you for what's happened..." The figure struggled even more and their hood fell back to reveal a familiar face scrunched up in pain. Zeke tried to break free and Ukil merely hissed as he heard the man groan out with pain.

"No Stop!!"

Ukil loosened his grip with surprise as he turned to see who it was and Zeke dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Ukil could only see the outline of the person in the vague light and he hissed angrily, "If you have the nerve to stop me...show yourself..." The naga waited as the shyer smaller naga came forward, his beautiful blue scales shimmering in the light slightly and his shoulders trembling slightly with fear. Ukil calmed a bit upon recognizing the other and murmured, "You...I know you..." The other naga smiled faintly and nodded. Ukil was about to say something else when he fell to the ground unconscious. Zeke was standing over him with a rock which he quickly tossed to the side.

"Opus...don't get involved..."

Opus's eyes widened as he saw Ukil fall to the ground and he heard Zeke's words, "He...he didn't do anything but protect his friend!" His scales quivered with anger and slight fear. Never had he argued with the male of Zoshi's house. Zeke stiffened and ignored the naga's words only saying softly, "Take care of him then Opus..." The blue-haired gypsy naga was about to say something but Zeke was already gone, Rion wrapped in his warm cloak.

Opus frowned and looked towards the unconsious naga on the ground, leaning down he tenderly brushed a strand of hair from Ukil's face as he whispered softly, "I hope Zoshi won't be mad..." He sighed and struggling managed only to lift Ukil partially before the other naga woke slightly...

**This could be bad...**


End file.
